


Mirror

by monicawoe



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for BuckyNat week<br/>for the prompt:  Mess up my bed with me / Kick off the covers / I'm waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

  
Not a man, but a gun. Break the bones. Hit the mark.  
Not a good man, never was, but then that's not what you want.  
I see it in your eyes, past the blood, past the skill.  
Take the mask off if you can and go in for the kill.

  
Not a woman, but a weapon. Weave the web. Hit the mark.  
Not a good one, never was, but the one you'll always want.  
Take the mask off if you can, what you get is what you see.  
Our bed will be our mirror, as you find yourself in me.


End file.
